The Child
by The BVB Platapus
Summary: Does Andy Biersack from Black Veil Brides have a kid? Is he going to have to deal with this rebel teen? I don't own BVB!
1. Chapter 1

(Andy P.O.V.)

I woke to the sound of my ring tone. I reached over and answered it. "Hello?" I said.

"Hello. Is this Andy Biersack?" The voice said. It sounded like a woman.

"Yes. And may I ask who this is?" I said sitting up.

"This is Shannon. I have your daughter here with me. I would like you to come pick her up please." The woman called Shannon said.

"I'm sorry but I don't have a kid let alone a daughter. You must have the wrong person." I said about to hang up.

"It says clearly in Elizabeth's will that you are entrusted with the kid you had with her. Your daughter's name is Angela. If you would like we can have a DNA test done." The woman said.

"Yeah a DNA test would be good. Were do you want to meet for the test?" I said confused. Who the hell was Elizabeth? And when did I have a kid with her?

"Meet me in an hour at the saint Rose hospital." She said very strict.

"Okay?" I replied then she hung up on me. Well this was going to be an adventure. In the middle of my thoughts there was a knock on the door. I went and answered it. "What Ashley?" I said opening it to find Ashley standing in front of me.

"Good morning Mr. grumpy pants. What has you all down?" he said with a hurt voice.

"Supposedly I have a kid." I said sitting on my couch. Ashley came in and shut the door behind him.

"You have a what?" he asked surprised.

"Don't make me say it again." I said looking at him.

"How old is she? Who is her mother? How did you find out?" he began his questions.

"I don't know how old she is. Her mother's name is Elizabeth. I was called by some ladi named Shannon."

"What's your daughter's name?"

"Ella."

"Dude she sounds like she's a toddler."

"I know. I have to go to the hospital for a DNA test."

"You want me to come with?"

"If you like." I said finishing our conversation. We both gat in my car and drove to the hospital.

~at the hospital~

"Good. Mr. Biersack this is your daughter." A blonde girl wearing glasses came up to me with a girl who was at least 14. The teen had a nose piercing, snake bites, and what seemed like tattoos on her wrists.

"Hello. You must be Ella. Right?" I said reaching my hand out for the teen to shake.

"Yeah I'm Ella, but you can call me Zack." She said brushing of my hand.

"Okay. Zack. So how old are you?"

"13. And you are 28 meaning I was born when you were 15." She said brushing her hair away from her face revealing the same eyes surrounded by black eye shadow and black eyeliner.

"Okay. So were is your mom?" Ashley asked just as stunned as I was to see the aamazing resemblance.

"Dead." Ella said bluntly. "she died in a car crash a few weeks ago. If she was still alive I wouldn't be here meeting the dad I can live without. After all I have for the past 15 years."

"That's cold." Ashley whispered to me.

"Well that's not very nice." I said with a pouty face.

"Don't you dare treat me like a kid!" Ella snapped.

"Andy Biersack and Ella Biersack." The doctor called. "We are ready for you two now." She said.

We all followed the doctor to a small room. As we entered the room Ella went to the corner and stood there. "Is she upset or something?" I whispered to the woman from the social services.

"Very. I have known her from the day she was born and she loves you band but hates the man that left her mother before she was even born. Meaning she hates you." She whispered back. I frowned.


	2. chapter 2

(Ella P.O.V.)

I was standing in the corner still when the doctor came back to tell us the results. "I don't know if you will take this as a good thing"

I cut her off by almost yelling "Am I his daughter or not?" I said.

She turned to me. "Yes. He is your father and you his child." She said in a sweet voice.

"Great!" I said storming out of the hospital and to the parking lot. He was in my favorite band and he is now my father. The man I have hated all my life is the lead singer in my favorite band. How did this happen? He left my mother before I was born and now 15 years after I find he's my father. Why did it have to be him? I mean yeah sure I only really like their band for the music and all but now I get to have a rock star father.

(Andy P.O.V.)

"What was that?" the doctor asked looking after where Ella had just run off.

"Nothing. I'll go talk to her." I said going after Ella. When I got to her she was kicking and punching the brick wall that surrounded the parking lot. "What are you doing?" I asked as I got closer to her. She just ignored me. After awhile I noticed her knuckles were bleeding. "Hey! Stop that!" I said grabbing her wrists and turning her to face me. She was… crying. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"You're my f**king father!" she screamed back.

"And how is this bad?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're a f**king rock star! And you left my mom before I was even born! This isn't some kind of a messed up joke okay! We have a god d*mn DNA test to prove it!" she said thrashing in my grip. "Let go of me you b**ch!"

"Well you have a foul mouth but because you're my sweet little girl I will let you go." I said. Before I let her go I kissed the tip of her noise.

"What the h*ll!" she yelled backing away from me.

"What I can't give my daughter a kiss on her nose?" I said a little hurt.

"We may have gotten a positive DNA test but I am not your child!" she yelled. I then hugged her tight.

"That's not what I was told." I said holding her.

"Get off!" she yelled.

"What's the magic word?" I said teasingly.

"Please get off?" she said.

"Well actually it was cupcake but that will do." I said letting her go. I swear I heard her giggle a little and smile a tad, but I guess not because Ashley then came up to us.

"Dude what did you do to her?" he asked looking at Ella. "She looks pissed. And why are her knuckles bleeding?" he then ran up to her and grabbed her hand to begin looking it over. Then Shannon came up.

"Ella! What have I told you before!" she yelled going up to Ella and taking her hand from Ashley. Ella just turned her face away from Shannon. "Ella. You need to quite punching things till you bleed. Learn to control your temper. You just make people worry." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry Shannon." Ella said looking pulling her hand back.

Shannon sighed then turned to me. "Andy." She said sternly.

"Y-yes?" I said surprised.

"Are you willing to take care of your daughter?" she asked looking very serious.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

"Good." She said sweetly. "Ella doesn't like to eat breakfast or lunch but she still has to eat something, she doesn't like eggs and will not eat them no matter what, she has a terrible temper and punches walls when she gets angry. Otherwise you should be fine." She then turned and started to walk away.

"Wait your leaving me!" Ella yelled.

"Well of course my dear. I'm not the one your mother entrusted you to. Have a good time with your dad." She said not even stopping.

"F**k!" Ella yelled about to punch the wall again. I grabbed one of her arms and Ashley grabbed the other.

"Well how about we go home, Ella?" I said before she could even respond to mine and Ashley's actions.

"I said you can call me Zack! Besides all my stuff was in Shannon's car." She said pulling her arms back.

"Shannon and I moved it to Andy's car while you two were discussing." Ashley said.

"Great." I said walking to my car. Ashley and Ella followed me.

We got in the car and Ella was sitting in the back staring out the window. What did I get myself into?

~a little while later~

"Well we're here" I said pulling up the drive way. Ella sighed and got out of the car and grabbing her stuff. "You can have the room down the hall on the left." I said walking into the house. It was my guest room I was giving her.

(Ella P.O.V.)

I walked into the room that was going to be mine. I looked at the walls and made a disgusted face. I put my stuff down on the bed then walked out. "I'm going for a walk." I said walking toward the front door.

"Where to?" Andy asked looking at me from the couch were he had sat on when we got 'home'.

"I don't know. I have only been here for five minutes." I said walking out of the house.

~1 hour later~

(Andy's P.O.V.)

It had been an hour since Ella left and I began to worry. I decided to go after her. I walked out the door and to the park that was just a few blocks away to see if she had gone there. I found some teens throwing rocks in a tree. I thought it was just a bird or something until I heard a cry of pain from the tree. I know birds don't say ow.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" I said walking up to the group of kids.

"Oh hey look it's the emo fag from the rock band." One of them said. While the rest kept throwing the rocks.

"Stop!" the person in the tree said. It sounded like Ella.

"You guys should stop." I said looking at the one that called me a fag.

"And what if we don't?" one of the girls said as they all stopped.

"I don't know why don't you find out in prison?" I said to them with a small smirk.

"Yeah right." One said. I pulled out my phone and dialed 911.

"Last chance." I said looking up from my phone.

"Oh, sh*t!" One of the guys said before they all ran away. I smiled and went to see who was in the tree.

"Ella?" I said not able to see who it was very well.

"Y-yes?" she said. Aha! My fatherly instincts were setting in! Maybe?

"Come down here." She looked at me with terrified eyes. "It's safe." I reassured. She then climbed down and ran up to me, hugging me tight. I was a little surprised because I thought she hated me, but soon hugged her back. "Are you okay?"

"Thank you!" she said into my chest.

"What you think I'm gone to let them hurt my baby girl?" I said smiling. She began to smile also. "Next time don't let them give you sh*t, let alone throw rocks at you. Let your temper run wild when they pick on you."

"But there were so many." She said.

"Never give in my little Ella." I said. "Now let's go home."

(Ella P.O.V.)

"Okay." I said letting him go then I said something I never thought I would say. "I love you dad." I said ever so quietly hoping he wouldn't hear.


	3. Chapter 3

(Andy P.O.V.)

Did I just hear her call me dad? Wow! Not even a day in and I already have her calling me dad… that must be a new achievement.

"Uh… Andy?" well screw that thought…

"Yes?" I replied.

"Could you let go of me?"

"Oh. Sorry." I said letting her go and blushing a little.

"It's fine. Now shall we get going?"

I smiled and nodded. The way back was quiet except for when she got out her iPod and started to sing along to Sweet Blasphemy… is she a fan of BVB?

When we got back she went directly to her room… do teens normally do that?

"Hey Ella?" I called.

She poked her head out the door. "Yes?" she said.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"PIZZA!" she yelled going back into her room.

"What do you want on the pizza?"

She poked her head out again. "Don't care." And with that she went back in her room… what is she doing in there? I walked over to her room and poked my head in. she was by the dresser doing something.

"What are you doing?" I asked not able to see what exactly she was doing.

"Un-packing." She said simply without turning around. "I figured since I'm going to stay here for awhile I might as well un-pack." I shrugged and went to order the pizza.

After ordering the pizza I went and sat on the couch. How hard could it be being a dad? After a few minutes she started going through my movie collection. "What you doing there sport?" I said in an old man's voice. At this she laughed.

"Looking for a movie." she said not taking her eyes off the movies

"Might I ask why?"

"I don't know."

"Well if you find something you're interested in we can watch it later." I said thinking I could use that as an excuse to try and bond with her… I'm starting to sound really weird with all this father cr*p…

"Okay." And with that the door-bell rang. She got up and answered it, she talked to the person for a second then handed them the payment. Turned and closed the door. "FOOD!" she yelled. Wow… she's just like a teenage boy when it comes to food.

I stood up and we walked into the kitchen and got our slices of pizza. We sat down and started eating… it was too quiet so I decided to start a conversation. "So… how did your mom die?"

She shrugged. How do you not know these things? "I don't really know. Just got a phone call one day while I was at school saying my mom died."

"You sound a little too casual when you say that. Were you and your mom not close?"

She chuckled a bit. "No we were plenty close. I was putting her to bed every night since I was six."

"What?" she was the daughter… right?"

"My mom would drink herself silly every night."

"Why?" Why do I keep pressing on!? This must be difficult for her to talk about.

"Because she had me when she was fifteen, because she felt bad I didn't have a father yet all the other kids did, because she was disappointed in herself. Because she just wanted to die but she couldn't because I was there." She said okay now I could tell she was fighting back tears.

"So… this is somewhat my fault? I'm sorry. I never meant to put anyone in pain." I said… wow… this poor girl has had it ruff.

"But you know what? She gave me everything I wanted. When I was 10 I said I wanted a lip piecing so she took me out to get one." And there goes one glistening tear down her face. Then she got up and went to her room. I heard the door shut… why did I have to bring up the subject?

I went and knocked on her bedroom door. "Ella?" I called. I opened the door slightly. "Ella?" I said quieter. She was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. "You okay?" I asked. She shook her head. "I'm sorry I brought up the subject." I said as I sat down next to her.

Then her phone rang. GREAT! Someone interrupts my chance to become the father she needs right now. She picked it up and immediately perked up… well who ever this is must have been important to her.

(Ella P.O.V.)

"Hello little princess." Came the familiar voice on the other line.

"OHMYGAWD!" I screamed. It was Derek! I haven't seen him in months. I turned to Andy. "Could you leave now?" he nodded and stood up… he was taking too long to get out. So I started pushing him toward the door.

Andy started laughing. "Alright, I'm going. I'm going." He then walked out and I closed the door behind him.

"Who was that?" Derek asked.

"My dad…"

"What's his name!" well he was excited.

"Andy."

"Andy…?"

"Andy Beirsack."

"BEIRSACK!?" he screamed. I moved the phone away from my ear.

"Yes."

"And why aren't you excited!?" he yelled.

"Because of my past and somehow it all leads back to my dad."

"… oh yeah… can I come over?"

"YES!" I screamed. I can't wait to see Derek!

"Alright, I'll be over in a bit."

"Can't wait to see you."

"Same here little Princess." And then he hung up.

(Andy P.O.V.)

Twenty minutes after Ella pshed me out of her room the door bell rang. I opened it to find a man much taller than me. He looked to be rather young… who is he?

"Hello Mr. Beirsack. Is Ella home?" he asked.

HOW DOES HE KNOW MY DAUGHTER!? "Might I ask who you are?" I said calmly.

"I'm Derek." He said reaching out his hand. "Derek Winchester." I shook his hand until a big blur of a human came running up and jumped on this unfamiliar person. "Hey my little princess!" Derek said twirling Ella around… Princess?

"Hey big bear!" she squealed… big bear? Why are they using so many nicknames!? She jumped off of him which being the height she was and how tall 'big bear' was she had quite a long way to go. "Come on!" she said dragging him to her room.

"I'm a coming. I'm a coming." He said as he followed her.

WHAT'S GOING ON!?

* * *

A/N: OMG! I'm SO sorry this took so long!


End file.
